gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бад Глифул/Галерея
1 сезон Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 tent.png S1e4 Bud happly waiting.png S1e4 gideons psychic sack.png S1e4 Hank falls for the sack.png S1e4 wife puts money in the sack.png S1e4 Bud playing piano.png S1e4 Bud looks mad.png S1e4 Why Stanford Pines.png S1e4 Out of the way Bud.png S1e4 You must come in for coffee.png S1e4 living room.png S1e4 Bud is proud of his home.png S1e4 All the way from Columbia.png S1e4 Bud holding cups.png S1e4 Bud relaxing.png S1e4 bud talks to stan.png S1e4 The Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy.png S1e4 Bud and Stan.png S1e4 Pool are profits.png S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 Cheers.png S1e4 Bud say hi to Gideon.png S1e4 Bud scared of his own son.png S1e4 Bud before ripping the contract.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 Bud and Gideon are mad at Stan.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 Gleeful's.png S1e11 wish i was a highway.png S1e11 car possum.png S1e11 money.png S1e11 don't fall for it wife.png S1e11 gideon being tickled.png S1e11 no laughing matter.png S1e11 mr and mrs gleeful.png S1e11 Bud's legs.png S1e11 sky high prices.png S1e11 Bud's Spit take.png S1e11 Bud's face on the window.png S1e11 gideon pacing.png S1e11 You'll get your revenge some day.jpg S1e11 Bud asks Gideon why he wants the Mystery Shack.png S1e11 more ice cream.png Пленники разума S1e19 Bud looks a bit ugly.png S1e19 gideon on a bulldoser.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 gideon face tent.png S1e20 Entrance.png S1e20 gid dance.png S1e20 presenting gideonland.png S1e20 Mascot.png S1e20 Waddels as Gideon.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Bud gets his painting back.png S1e20 Bud close up.png S1e20 Search for the other journal.png S1e20 Guests.png S1e20 GET OUT!.png S1e20 Bud selling shirt.png S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png 2 сезон Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 these guys.png S2e7 the society of losers.png S2e7 blue and bud.png S2e7 bud and sprott.png Игра Блендина S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 big wheels.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 floaing bud.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 Bud holding sign againts his own son.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.jpg S2e14 a humble bud.jpg S2e14 me for mayor of GF.jpg S2e14 all bud teeth.jpg S2e14 buck teeth.jpg S2e14 I guess Bud wins.jpg S2e14 hat vs hat.jpg S2e14 head has more ears than face.png S2e14 come on guys lets take on bud.jpg S2e14 totally fine.jpg S2e14 bud is mad.jpg S2e14 you might not like the gravity falls you wake up in.jpg S2e14 bud punch.jpg S2e14 GF gossiper 3.jpg S2e14 bud double chin is mad.jpg S2e14 bud is furious.jpg S2e14 very sorry.jpg S2e14 bud needs a break.jpg S2e14 anxious bud.jpg S2e14 gotta see campaign manager.jpg S2e14 uh son.jpg S2e14 who is it bud.jpg S2e14 I don't know what to do.jpg S2e14 now boy we discuss this no more spells.jpg S2e14 no son stop.jpg S2e14 mind trap bud.jpg S2e14 bud shadow.jpg S2e14 not really bud.jpg S2e14 little old bud.jpg S2e14 bud and tyler.jpg S2e14 dance around the issuss.jpg S2e14 crime is bad 1.jpg S2e14 crime is bad 2.jpg S2e14 bud the champ.jpg S2e14 mind control bud.jpg S2e14 poor old bud.jpg S2e14 bring kids up.jpg S2e14 inside the monument.jpg S2e14 rule the town.jpg S2e14 i win.jpg S2e14 gideon loses.jpg S2e14 time to get ride of you.jpg S2e14 bud hit in the head.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Bill's next pawn 21.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 Watching the rift.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 burning Gideon dolls.png S2e20 sorry son.png S2e20 jaws dropped.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 You've helped everyone here.png S2e20 No more evildoing.png S2e20 Blubbs and Durland with canon.png Разное Рекламные арты S2e14 season ii gravity falls 15 artwork.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи эпизодических персонажей